


A poszáta megtalálta a hangját

by Nikti



Category: A tűz és jég dala-George R. R. Martin Trónok harca (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikti/pseuds/Nikti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Királyvárban Harrold Hardyng-ot éppen lefoglalja aa,hogy Sansát a Hét királyság királynőjévé tegye. Mi történik,ha ő nem akarja? Mi van ha ő inkább Deresben akar maradni? Mi van ha semmi mást nem akar,csak észak királynőjének maradni? Folytatja Kisujj játékát,amit már jobban játszik mint ő maga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mockingbird Found Her Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156125) by [fluffyllamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyllamas/pseuds/fluffyllamas). 



> Thanks for this awesome fanfiction for fluffyllamas(writer). I think this work is more than great to translate into hungarian. He/she deserve all the loud, ijust translated it.  
> Enjoy it :)
> 
> Köszönet ezért az elképesztő fanfiction-ért fluffyllamas-nak. Úgy gondolom ez a munka több mint jó,hogy lefordítsam magyarra. Minden dicséret őt illeti,én csak lefordítottam.  
> Jó szórakozást :)

# Az első levél

# 

Egy kedves kéz rázta föl Sansát.

"Milady"-Anne volt az,a szolgálóleánya-"Holló jött királyvárból"  
Sansa lerázta magáról az álmot. Késő volt,elaludhatott egy időre. De a Királyvárból jövő hírekért érdemes volt fölkelni. 

"Magaddal hoztad?"-Fölült az ágyban magára húzva a takarót.  
Amíg Deresben hideg volt és az édesanyja szobájában aludt,szerette a nehéz szőrme tapintását.  
"Igen,gondoltam rögtön meg szeretné nézni"-azzal átnyújtotta neki.

Sansa elvette és visszanyomta a takarót. Majd felállt és a hálóinge lecsúszott egészen a lábikrájáig. Letérdelt és egy fát dobott a kihunyni készülő lángok közé.  
"Milady,megcsinálom én."-mondta Anne miközben letérdelt mellé.  
"Sasfészekben éveken keresztül magamnak raktam a tüzet, nem nagy dolog Anne"  
"Ahogy kívánod"  
Sansa egy biztató mosolyt küldött felé. Mikor elég fény volt már,hogy el tudja olvasni a levelet,feltörte a Völgy pecsétjét és kinyitotta.

_Sansa Kedvesem. Királyvár elesett. Így én lettem a Hét királyság királya és te a királynőm. Még meg kell tisztítanom a várost,utána érted küldetek. Légy óvatos. Harold Hardyng_

"Jó hírek,Milady?"

Sansa elmosolyodott és hozzátette-"Azok"-Majd fölállt és visszaült az ágyra-"Elmehetsz Anne,köszönöm,hogy fölébresztettél.  


Anne bólintott és elment,becsukva az ajtót maga mögött. Sansa még pihent néhány másodpercig,engedve a tűz melegének,hogy fölmelegítse a lábujjait. Majd fölállt és lehúzta a köntösét a székről. Átvetette a vállán és megkötötte a csípőjénél. Majd megragadta az ajtókilincset és egy elszánt mozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót. Hallgatózott egy kicsit,mozgást keresve,de nem járt arra senki. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és lerohant a torony lépcsőin míg meg nem állt Jon régi szobájának ajtaja előtt. Bekopogott az ajtón.

"Lépj be"

Sansa kinyitotta az ajtót,majd becsukta maga mögött.  
"Sansa"-Petyr fölállt a székéből,fénylő szemmel a késői óra ellenére.-"Mivel érdemeltem ki ezt a látogatást?"-Tűz lobogott a kandallóban,míg az ő köntöse volt a legnehezebb egész Deresben.  


Sansát nyomasztotta a hőség,de nem tett megjegyzést.-"El kellett jönnöm.Híreket hoztam."

"Miféle híreket?"-Petyr odasétált a vitrinéhez és kivett két üveget.-"Bort?"

"Kérek"-Sansa leült az egyik székre.

Petyr egy szót sem szólt,amíg kitöltötte a bort. Majd átnyújtotta neki az egyik poharat és leült vele szembe.-"Mi hír az ostromról?"

"Semmi"-Mondta,tanulmányozva az arcát,míg a bort kortyolta.

Semmi reakció,ami nem volt meglepő.-"Ez minden?"

"Megcsináltuk. Megnyertük a háborút"

Kisujj háromszor csettintett a nyelvével.-"Úgy gondoltam jobb vagy ennél,Kedvesem. A háborúnak sosincs vége,a játék megy tovább."

Sansának harcolnia kellett,alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemeit. Tudta,hogy ez lesz,tudta,amióta csak kimentette őt Királyvárból annyi évvel ezelőtt.  
A Játék,amit Petyr annyira szeretett,volt az,ami kihozta őt a legmélyebb pokolból,vissza Deresbe,ahol maradni akart,a Hét Királyság pedig elmehet a pokolba.

Helyette kortyolt egyet a borból.-"Kedvesem?!"

Úgy tűnt Petyr tekintete meglágyult a szó hallatán.-"Milyen sokat nőttél azóta."

Sansa majdnem bólintott a szavaira,de inkább úgy döntött,hogy mégsem. Tudta,hogy tudja, nincs szükség rá,hogy nyilvánosan elismerjék.

Fölállt és letette poharát az asztalra.-"Hamarosan értem fog küldetni."-Petyr előtt sosem mondta ki a nevét. Nem érezte helyénvalónak.

"Menned kellene."

Sansa elindult,de megállt mellette.-"Nem mehetek"

Ő elfordította a nyakát és ránézett.-"Miért mondod ezt?"

"Mindig kell lenni egy Starknak Deresben."-Mondta,visszahangozva szülei és az ősi Starkok szavait.-"Nem fogok elmenni."

"Hajlandó vagyok maradni..."

"Nem fogom Derest a te _alkalmas_ kezeidben hagyni,Lord Baelish."-Sansa szemei a gondolattól villantak egyet,szívében pedig harag lobbant.

"Ahogy kívánod"

"Addig maradok,amíg nem hallok valamit a testvéreimről.Meg fogja érteni." 

"A kismadaraim nem suttognak semmit Branről vagy Riconról. Azóta nem mióta Greyjoy elfoglalta a várat."

"Tudatában vagyok"

Kisujj körbeforgatta a borospoharát.-"Mi van a fattyúval?"

Sansa elutasította ezt a kifejezést. Tudta,hogy vele mindig is jobban bántak,mint Jonnal valaha is, nem volt oka hogy egy ilyen utálatos kifejezést használjon.-"Jonnal? Mi van vele?"

"Biztosan tudna küldeni pár embert,akik őriznék a várat.

Sansa megacélozta a pillantását.-"Az emberei nem tennék meg. Hacsak Jon nem jön saját maga,nem megyek el."

Kisujj bólintott.-"Hallottam szóbeszédeket..."

Sansa mély lélegzetet vett,majd leragadtak a szemei. Hát persze,mindig voltak megosztandó szóbeszédei.-"És miről szólnak ezek a szóbeszédek?"

"Azt mondják Arya úton van Deresbe."

Sansa szeme összeszűkült.-"Arya? Itt? Mi a bizonyíték?"-Azóta nem hallott a testvéréről,hogy az elmenekült Királyvárból.

"Túl volt a Keskeny Tengeren, Bravosban. Most úton van Északra.-Kisujj elmosolyodott.-"Két héten belül Deresben lehet."

Sansa szívverése felgyorsult a gondolatra,hogy mégy egyszer láthatja a testvérét. Olyan rég volt. Azóta Kisujj sakktábláján üldögélt Alayneként.-"Köszönöm,hogy megosztottad ezt velem Petyr. El kellene kezdenem készülődni a látogatására."

"Érted mindent,Kedvesem."

Sansa megcsókolta,tudva hogy igazat mond. Ő volt a gyenge pontja, ahogy egyre jobban érezte a késztetést, hogy az övé legyen.

Petyr viszonozta a csókot egy rövid pillanatra,mielőtt elhúzódott.-"Ezt nem szabad."-Zihálta.-"Nem biztonságos."

"Nem érdekel."-Azzal újra megcsókolta.

"Túl sokáig volt már távol,Kedvesem."

Hónapokkal ezelőtt volt már,mikor Henryt utoljára látta a Sasfészekben, mielőtt visszatért Deresbe.-"Ne aggódj."

"Egy év alatt nagyon keveset voltál a férjeddel."

"Épp elég volt, még Sasfészekben,röktön miután tőled elmentem."-Újra megcsókolta.-"És most újra téged akarlak. Hogy megünnepeljük a jó híreket."

"Sansa"

Hamis csalódottság ült ki az arcára.-"Csak nem gondolod, hogy elveszteném a mértéket az élvezetekben? Ugye nem? Túl sok vesztenivalóm van,hogy elbukjak egy kis butaság miatt."

"Sosem cselekedtél meggondolatlanul,Kedvesem."

"Akkor bizonyítsd, Petyr."- Gyengéden megcsókolta.-"Tégy magadévá."

Kiengedett egy halk nyögést és megszorította a csípőjét.

Gyors menet volt,az éjszaka siettető sötétje alatt. Vissza kellett érnie a szobájába, mielőtt Anne visszatér a forróvízzel. Mikro Anne belépett Sansa már elaludt, az éjjeli kalandja kimerítette.


	2. A második levél

Egy héttel később újabb holló jött.

_Sansa, Édesem. Gyere és légy velem. Alig várom, hogy újra láthassalak. Már olyan rég volt. Lobogó zászlókkal várlak. Harry Harding_

Ezen a délutánon Sansa Petyrrel vacsorázott.

"Könyörög nekem."- _De sosem úgy ahogy te._

"Múlt héten híreket kaptam a mi Herrynkről."

"Milyeneket?"-Sansa nem volt benne biztos,hogy hallani akarja őket.

"A madarak azt csiripelték,hogy komolyan megsérült. Nyert egy utolsó hónapot."-Végigsimította arcát,hűvös szemei számolgattak.

Sansának fájt ezt hallania,de nem volt hajlandó kimutatni. Harry mindig kedves volt hozzá. A barátja lett. Alayneként még tudta,hogy a kedvesebbik énje sosem tenné ezt. "Elszomorító hírek"-mondta-"Az emberei szomorúak lesznek."

"Kik lennének azok?"

"A Völgy. Észak sosem fogadta őt szívesen,ezt tudtuk,ahogy ő is. Üdvözölték,mert hozzámentem. De ez volt a határa a kedvességüknek"

Petyr szemei csak úgy ragyogtak az igaz szavak hallatán.-"Elmész hozzá?"

Sansa egy percig csendben gondolkozott-"Mi hír Aryáról? Nem fogom Derest Stark nélkül hagyni."

"Maradhatok."

Sansa harcolt a frusztráció jelei ellen-"Nem bízom rád az otthonom." 

Petyr bólintott.

"Azt szeretném,ha velem jönnél a fővárosba."- _Szükségem van rád._ De ez már kimondatlanul maradt.

"Azért élek,hogy szolgáljalak,Királynőm."- _Követni foglak_ bármi is következik.

"Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre,Lord Baelish."-csak óvatosan azokkal az információkkal-"Mi hír a testvéremről?"

"Semmit sem hallottam Aryáról."

 _Hazug_ Nem megyek el,amíg nem köszöntöttem az otthonában. Az otthonunkban."

"Helyes."

"Még ma este írok neki. Hogy tájékoztassam erről."-körbelötykölte a bort a pohárban-"Meg fogja érteni."-mondta,inkább csak azért, hogy meggyőzze magát.

"Mi van Havassal?"

"Úgy érted Jonnal?"

"Fogsz neki írni? Tudatod vele a féltestvére érkezését?"

"Még nem döntöttem el."-Arya szíve megszakadna érte,hogy olyan közel van de nem tud az érkezéséről.

"És nem hagynád a várat az Éjjeli Őrségre,amíg Arya ide ér?"

"Nem. Zászlókkal fogom várni a testvérem."-ujjaival dobolt az asztalon-"És ünnepséggel. Arya mindig szerette az ünnepségeket."

"Tizennyolc éve nem láttad a testvéredet,my Lady."

"Mindenki szereti az ünnepséget."-mondta Sansa,miközben ingerültség szivárgott bele türelmes hangnemébe. Nem volt szüksége arra,hogy emlékeztessék milyen rég is volt. Minden egyes napot számolt azóta,hogy Édesapja meghalt őt pedig elválasztották a testvéreitől. Még Jont sem látta azóta,hogy elhagyta Derest.

"Talán"-szünetet tartva,közben forgatva a serlegét-"már nem ugyanaz aki azelőtt volt."

"És én sem. Eltelt tizennyolc év,Lord Baelis. Már nem vagyok többé az a kicsi,buta lány."

"Sosem voltál. Csak egy lány,aki túl sokat látott a dalokban."

Sansa lemondóan forgatta a szemeit. _Csak egyformák vagyunk,Te és Én._ Vajon mi jön ki a száján legközelebb.

"Ő bájos,de neked van hatalmad."

Válaszként csak bólintott.-"Ellenőriznem kell az előkészületeket a testvérem hazatérésére. Ha megbocsát,my Lord."

"Hát persze."-bólintott,de a szemei szikráztak.

Elindult a Mesterek szobája felé,de meggondolta magát. A levelet amit le akart írni,saját magának kellett papírra vetnie. Átfutott az agyán a gondolat, így lement a konyhába hogy tájékoztasson mindenkit a közelgő ünnepségről. Aznap délután még megírta a levelet, lezárta a Stark pecséttel és maga vitte el a Mestereknek.

"A legfürgébb hollóra van szükségem,hogy ezt elvigye."

A mester bólintott-"Most tért vissza ezen a reggelen.Rögtön elküldöm vele."

"Köszönöm."-és megfordult,hogy távozzon

"Öhm...Lady Stark"

"Igen?"-megfordult,hogy ránézzen.

"Örülök hogy a testvéred visszatér."

"Köszönöm"-mosolygott, majd visszaindult a szobájába.

Egy levél várta az asztalán,feltört pecséttel. _Persze neki kell előszőr elolvasnia._ A pecsét a Völggyé volt.

_Lady Stark, Gratulálunk férjed győzelméhez Királyvárnál. Tudva hogy a Völgy kevesebb veszteséget szenvedett,továbbra is számíthatsz a Völgy támogatására. Myranda Royce_

Szavak a völgyből,melyek nem Petyr szájából származnak. Olyan sok időt töltött ott, csak azóta van itt,mióta Harry elhagyta Derest. A tavasz még mindig túl hideg volt neki.Mindig is déli fiú volt. Sansa majden nevetett a gondolaton, ettől újra Starknak érezte magát.

Átváltotta az éjjeli ruháját és ágyba bújt. Elfújta az éjjeliszekrényén lévő gyertyát és behunyta a szemeit,készen arra,hogy Arya ismét hazatérjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but i immidiately start translating the next chapter. And big thanks to fluffyllamas,it's another great story of Sansa. :)
> 
> Tudom rövid lett,de rögtön nekiállok a következő felyezet lefordításának. És nagy köszönet fluffyllamas-nak,ez Sansa egy újabb jó története. :)


End file.
